


The 5th Marauder

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Starting in the summer before 7th year, perspectives change for James and Lily. They both have a side to them the other didn't know. Meanwhile, Voldemort has risen to power and they must prepare to join the fight against him.





	1. Disguises and Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  


I own none of these characters, J.K. Rowling is queen. 

 

Ch. 1 

 

She had long, wavy bleach blonde hair that swung back and forth as she danced. Her smoky, glittery eyelids covered ocean blue eyes as she lost herself in the music. She wore a red crop top that showed off her rather sizable chest but flat stomach, and a denim skirt. The girl swung her hips back and forth when someone grabbed them and started leading her from behind. 

He bravely went up to the blonde, grabbed her hips and pressed himself to her so she could feel him. Ever since she walked in, he had noticed her confidence and he could tell she was there plainly because she loved music and dancing. She hadn't come with anyone, and she was ignoring most of the guys who kept asking to buy her a drink. A few shots in himself, he thought he might as well give it a try. And when she didn't pull away from his advances, he couldn't help but smirk. The other suitors eventually walked away, realizing they'd lost. 

To the boy’s surprise, the girl suddenly turned around so they were grinding face to face. Their chests pressed against each other, and he knew there was no way she couldn't feel the bulge in his pants. It was so hot in the club and they were getting sweaty. She moved her hands from around his neck to run them through his combed, light brown hair.

She smiled in his ear "hi." He laughed. _How could she make that one word sound so sexy?_  

"Hey." And he kissed her exposed neck. His hands slid up from her hips to the sides of her breasts then back down to squeeze her ass. His lips made their way up her chin and just as he reached her lips he said “I’m John, what’s your name?” 

“It’s L-Lola.” _Shit, why didn’t I think of a name before this?_ She thought. She kept a straight face nonetheless, and he finally kissed her. She moved her hands down his chest as the kept on grinding to the music. She could feel his hardness on her and she felt the reaction it gave her under her skirt. One of her hands moved down, down, and rubbed him for a few minutes over his trousers. She smiled as his eyes grew darker and his hand started to climb under her skirt. When she moved her hand to the side, however, she felt something strange.  She pulled away from the kiss and looked at him. 

“That's not a…” _Could she say it?_

“A what?” _What does she think it is? Could she possibly know it's my wand?_

She looked down and tried to see what it was in the darkness. Then she put her hand back on it. _Well, it's a wand, or he likes to carry around a stick in his pants._ She decided to risk it. If he wasn’t a wizard, she could obliviate him. She grabbed his hand and moved it to her skirt pocket where her wand was so he could feel it. 

“A you-know-what.”  His eyes went wide. 

“Wanna go for a walk?” She nodded.  They exited the loud club into the cool summer air and John took her hand. “So, Lola. You’re a witch?”

Another nod. “And you’re a wizard?” 

“Yep. So what school do you go to? I’m sure I would’ve noticed you at Hogwarts.” 

_ He’s lying. He doesn’t go to Hogwarts. Unless… _

“Who are you? Really?” 

“What?”

“I _do_ go to Hogwarts. I just happen to look a little different tonight.  And I have never seen _you_ around school. So it’s possible you have changed your appearance, or you don’t actually go to Hogwarts.” She crossed her arms and smirked. 

“Fine, you caught me. When I go out I sometimes like to go in disguise, especially at muggle places.  It’s fun to be someone else sometimes. I suppose you feel the same way.  So, shall we reveal ourselves?” 

“Hmmm…I think I want to be Lola for just a little longer.” She grabbed his shirt and started making out with him again. Her red shirt rose up as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and their tongues danced together. He lifted her up and leaned her against the nearest brick wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she tilted her head back as he kissed her neck once again. 

He moved his hand from her waist up her shirt to squeeze her round breasts. He played with her nipples with his fingers and she moaned. She reached down and started to unbuckle his belt. 

“Are you crazy? People could walk by!” _What are you thinking? Just let her take off your pants!_

“We are in an alley, so that's doubtful. Unless you have a more comfortable place you’d like to quickly apparate us to...” She winked and continued to fumble with his belt.

He was going to explode. _Who is this girl? Okay, stay cool._ “Actually, I do.” He grabbed her hand and they landed in a beautiful bedroom.  There was a king size bed with a white canopy and French windows leading out to a balcony. Before she could ask where he had taken her, he grabbed her waist and kissed her roughly. 

It was frantic. In a minute she was down to her lacy black bra and thong and he was in his boxers. He finally pushed her down on the bed and lay down on top of her, supporting himself with one arm while starting to remove her knickers with the other. As she kicked them off to the side, he slid his hand slowly up her thigh.  She impatiently removed her own bra, giving him a view of the most beautiful perky, round breasts he had ever seen. 

“Please touch me.” She sighed. He smirked and finally slid two fingers slowly inside of her wet pussy. 

He kissed her passionately as his fingers began to pump in and out of her.  She started grinding against them, and he boldly added a third finger and sped up. He continued pumping while moving down and kissing her breasts then her flat belly and finally letting his tongue taste her wetness. 

“Oh god, don’t stop!” She writhed, grabbing the sheets and biting her lip to keep from screaming. He furiously kept twisting and pumping his fingers and licking her. Finally she went over the edge as she contracted around his fingers in complete ecstasy. She lay there catching her breath for a few minutes before saying “You’re turn.” She rolled them over so she was on top of him. 

The next thing he knew she was shimmying his boxers down and taking his whole length in her mouth.  She started bobbing up and down, moving almost painfully slow at first but as she sped up it felt more and more incredible. She fondled his balls with one of her small hands while the other was used to steady herself while bent over. 

“Oh fuck, that's amazing.” She moved faster, faster, using the help of her free hand on his cock to stroke in time with her mouth. He groaned, massaging his fingers through her hair. 

“Fuck, uhh…Lola, I’m gonna…” _Shit, this is going to be embarrassing._

But she didn’t stop, so he groaned and came inside her mouth, and to his surprise she swallowed every last drop.  She looked up at him and smiled. 

“That was so hot.” He kissed her again and she stood up, putting on his button down and crawled back into bed. 

She kissed him on the cheek and laid back. “This bed is insanely comfortable.” 

He grabbed her waist and turned her so they were spooning. “Then stay.” 

“Oh my body is much too exhausted to apparate. I’m not going anywhere for a few hours.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Fuck my head hurts.  _ He thought. He reached over for his glasses but realized they had slept in one of the guest rooms. He looked over at the lump under the covers and sighed, _what a night._ When he returned from his room with his glasses on he couldn’t believe his eyes. Lola no longer had blue eyes and blonde hair. She had red hair that was wildly out of control at the moment. Her previously tanned skin looked a bit paler and more freckled. Her gorgeous body was the same however, and it was still wearing his striped button down from the night before. He had thought for half a second it could be her because their names were so close, but until now, never did he think she would be caught dead in that outfit, in that club, hooking up with a complete stranger. 

“Lily?” He felt bad for waking her, but he thought this was probably a good enough reason.

“Hmm?” Her eyes were still closed; she probably forgot where she was. When they fluttered open and she finally took in her surroundings, and she sat up. 

“Morning sunshine,” He said. She finally looked up at him and her now emerald eyes grew wide. 

“POTTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?” She pulled up the covers so he couldn't see her bare legs. 

“Um…I live here.  And Lils, I saw a lot more than that last night, you don’t have to be shy. You are sexy as hell.” He smirked. 

“No! That wasn’t you. That was- that was…John!” She scowled.

“And did _John_ not say he was in disguise?” 

“Well, yes. But, but how could it be you? ARGH!” He didn’t know what to say.  Ideally, Lily would have declared her love for him at this moment instead of getting angry at the fact that she had hooked up with her archenemy. But you roll with the punches. 

“Well, sorry to disappoint. I know Lola had fun though! Anyway I’m starved, let’s get breakfast.”

He was glad that she put her hunger before her feelings, because he wanted to talk to her about her disguise. As the house elves brought them bacon, eggs, pancakes, and toast, he asked her. “So… Lola huh?”

“I came up with it on the spot, I almost gave my real name actually. And you chose John? _Real_ creative James.” He smiled. She used his first name. He wouldn’t ruin it by pointing it out. 

“It's a common name, that's why it works so well. If you were clever like me you would’ve used Katherine or Mary or something. Nobody questions it. Do you always do the same disguise?” 

“Usually. I’ve just gotten good at transfiguring my hair blonde and my eyes blue. I did brown hair a couple times but it just wouldn’t stick. Sometimes I have shorter hair or I make it a different shade of blonde, but generally that's my look.” 

“Hmm.”  
“What?” 

“I just never would’ve expected Lily Evans to go to a club and hook up with a complete stranger.” 

“That’s because Lily Evans doesn’t. Lola does.” She winked. He chuckled.

“You are wild.”  

“Now you tell me. Same disguise? Do you go to that club often?”

“Yep. Same disguise every time. I’ve been to that club a couple times but I’ve never seen you, or Lola.” 

“Do you go with the boys?”

“Just Sirius. It was his idea to do the whole disguise thing. I had no idea why at first until we went to a bar and girls we knew from Hogwarts were talking to us, thinking we were new and interesting people. We pretended to have already graduated or be homeschooled or one time we attempted to use accents and said we went to Durmstrang. That backfired.” Lily was full on laughing now. 

“That sounds like Sirius. He loves the theatrics.” It always annoyed him a little that she and Sirius got along, but he knew that they would never be more than friends. 

“By the way, don’t you dare mention what happened last night to him. Or anyone. We will never speak of it again.” Just as she said that, he heard the front door open. 

He smirked. “That might be a problem.” 

“PRONGS? You home?” They heard Sirius’ voice yell. 

“Why is he here?” She whispered, frantically looking around for a place to hide. 

“Hey how’d it go with that bird last…” He trailed off as he saw Lily Evans wearing a pair of James’ flannels and his button down from the night before. She was frozen as if she had no clue what to do or say. “Well this is an interesting turn of events. What’s up Evans?” 

“So…yeah, Sirius lives here.” James grimaced. 

Lily’s glared at him. “Wonderful.” She stormed out the room 

“What’s her problem? And what happened to that blonde girl in the club?” __

“Well…we sort of, accidentally, hooked up. Lily _is_ the blonde.” 

“ _Accidentally_ hooked up?”

“Well I didn’t know it was her and she didn’t know who I was. We were both in disguise.” 

“Wow.”  

Lily came back in her outfit from the night before and Sirius looked shocked. “Well, see you guys around. Thanks for breakfast, Potter.” She turned and walked toward the door.

“Lily wait! Do you want to, uh, hang out sometime?” 

She laughed. “Don’t count on it Potter.” And with that, she was gone. 

  


 

  



	2. Celebrations and Temptations

Again, Harry Potter and most of these characters belong to J.K Rowling. 

  


 

Ch. 2- Celebrations and Temptations

  


 

When Lily apparated home, no one was there so she went straight upstairs to shower then lay in bed. She didn’t have to be at work for a couple hours. 

_ Why did it have to be him?  _ If it had been anyone else, she would’ve agreed to go out again. Hell, she almost said yes to him.  He gave her the best orgasm she’d ever had, and they didn’t even shag. _Great, now I’m thinking about him naked._  Lily knew that this would become a problem. 

She could not deny that James Potter was extremely attractive. She had no trouble admitting that to herself. But if anyone asked her she would never confess to it. He infuriated her much of the time, and if she admitted her attraction people would confuse that for actual feelings. _He isn’t that bad anymore, though. He doesn’t bully anyone._ That was true. By the end of sixth year they had become, _well not friends,_ more civil to each other. He stopped asking her out as often, although the attempts never stopped. Basically, he was growing up. 

Lily rolled over and closed her eyes. _I wonder what he thinks of me now._ She had always been looked at as a perfect rule-follower to most of the school, but her closest friends knew that wasn’t the real Lily.  The real Lily liked to drink and party and yes, shag. She skipped class sometimes and got away with it because she was such a good student. She also secretly loved when the Marauders pulled pranks. She always thought they were so clever and couldn’t understand how they managed to pull off half of them. 

An owl tapped on her window. She walked over and opened it up. The speckled animal swooped in and stuck out its leg for Lily to untie the parcel attached to it. She turned it over and opened the letter with the Hogwarts seal on it. 

__

_ Dear Ms. Evans,  _

__

_ As Deputy Headmistress and head of Gryffindor, I cannot tell you how proud I am to inform you that you have been chosen for the position of Head Girl. You have worked very hard for this and I have no doubt you will thrive in this role.  _

_ As usual, term begins on the 1st of September. A list of your books is attached as well as your badge.  _

_ Congratulations, and I will see you at Hogwarts in the fall.  _

__

__

_ Sincerely, _

_ Minerva McGonagall _

_ Deputy Headmistress _

__

She shrieked with joy as a badge with the letters HG on it fell out of the envelope.  

When Lily got to work, Alice Prewett was already there. The girls decided they wanted to work at the Leaky Cauldron for the summer, and Tom, the owner was all to excited to have their help. Since their arrival, the number of regular customers had gone up substantially. Of course Lily and Alice were all too willing to flirt shamelessly for extra tips, so that had the men coming back. 

"Hey Lil!" Alice said as she set down two drinks on a table with a couple of rowdy-looking wizards. 

"Hey Alice, how's it been?" 

"You know, the usual. Starting to get busier. Tom is in a bit of a mood. Hey did you get your Hogwarts letter?" She looked at Lily eagerly. 

Lily laughed. "Yes..."

"And???"

"You're looking at the new head girl!" 

She squealed and hugged Lily. "I knew it! I’m so happy for you!" Lily laughed. Alice was one of Lily’s best friends, and they were alike in many ways. However, where Lily could be stubborn and short-tempered, Alice was one of the sweetest girls in school, and she seemed to get along with everyone. She had an ability to laugh things off that Lily envied. She also knew what she wanted to do with her life. While being an auror wouldn’t be an easy profession, Lily knew that Alice’s fierceness and bravery would help her excel. 

“Okay, we have to celebrate. Tomorrow night you’re off right?” 

“Alice its not exactly celebration worthy. But I would like to see the girls so lets do it. Yeah I’m off.” 

“Great. We’ll party ‘til dawn and then pass out at Marlene’s!” She clapped her hands. 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Lily said and went to take someone’s order. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James couldn’t stop thinking about it. It had only been a day and a half and he was dying to see Lily again. Dying to feel her under him, touch her…

“Stop thinking about it.” Sirius interrupted his thoughts. 

“Ugh. I can’t help it! It’s like I find out there’s this whole other side to Lily and were back to fifth year. I’m crazy about her.”

“When were you _not_ crazy about her?” He asked, lighting up a cigarette and passing the box to James. 

He took one and lit it with his wand. “You know what I mean. Last year I got better at controlling it. I’d been trying to mature for her. Now its like I need a cold shower every time she crosses my mind. Just the picture of her in my button down, fuck.” 

“Okay stop. We are going out and getting you laid tonight.” 

“Fine. Let’s get the boys to come too.” 

Four hours later Peter and Remus arrived at James’ house. 

“Ready to go?” Remus asked. 

“Not quite. You know Sirius. The hair must be perfected.” James said, rolling his eyes. 

“Oi! Padfoot! Five minutes or we leave without you.” Peter called upstairs impatiently. 

“Easy Wormtail, I’m ready!” Sirius said, appearing at the landing. 

They apparated to an alley behind a bar they liked. When they went in, it was already very busy. People were dancing and singing along to the music, which switched off between muggle and wizard/witch bands. They finally found a table and sat down. James went to get firewiskey for everyone. 

He was on his way back to the table when it happened. Someone shoved him to get to the bar and he spilled all four shots of firewiskey onto the person next to him. 

“Oh my god! Ahhh” She gasped, staring at the liquid going down her dress. 

“Oh shit I’m so sorry…” He looked up, and saw, to his horror “Lily?” She looked incredible. He had to consciously keep his jaw from dropping. She was wearing a black, skin-tight dress with spaghetti straps and a lace trim. It looked more like lingerie than a real dress. Her hair was wild again, but she had some of it back in a small clip so he could see her flawless face. She didn’t wear a lot a ton of heavy makeup like most of her friends did, but her lips were cherry red and so tempting.  

The redhead looked up.“Oh hey James!” Her breath smelled like firewhiskey and rum, but her perfume was intoxicating. She pulled out her wand and cleaned up the spill. 

“I’m so sorry I spilled on you. I swear it was an accident,” Lily shrugged. _Stop being an idiot, she’s drunk and doesn’t care._ “Can I, er, buy you a drink?” She held up the two full drinks in her hands and shook her head. She began walking away and, feeling bold, James followed her. 

“Heyyyyy finally! I was wondering- James! What are you doing here?” Marlene McKinnon asked. 

“Hey Marlene- I just ran into Lily. Remus, Sirius, and Peter are over there.” He pointed to their table. 

“Well tell them to come join us!” Mary McDonald said as she took a shot. James laughed. 

“Alright, I’ll go get them.” 

Lily giggled when the boys joined them. Mary was a bit of a slag, but she had always had a thing for Remus. She sat next to him and started stroking his arm immediately. Alice was talking with Peter and Marlene and Sirius had gone off to dance. Lily couldn’t get the other night off her mind and the firewhiskey was making her bold. 

“Hey again.” She smiled at him.

He laughed. “Hey there, beautiful.” Lily blushed. 

 “So no disguise tonight?”

“Nope. What brings you girls here?”

“Oh, were celebrating.” Lily tried to hide a smile. 

“Ah, and what is it you are celebrating?” 

“I’m head girl. It was Alice’s idea.” She giggled again. 

“Yes and we have not toasted to Lily yet!” Alice interrupted. She waved at the waiter walking around and he came back with a tray full of shots. 

“To Lily- may she go down in history as Hogwarts’ greatest and most dishonorable head girl” Mary exclaimed. They all drank. 

“I wonder who the Head Boy is. I thought it might be you, Remus.” Alice said just as Marlene and Sirius sat back down. 

“Thought Remus might be what?” Marlene asked. 

“Head Boy.” 

“Oh so you told them Prongs?” Sirius asked, taking one of the spare shots. 

“Er- no.” Lily looked at James. Now Peter, Remus, and Sirius were laughing hysterically. 

“What is he talking about?” 

“Damn you Padfoot.” He looked at Lily. “Yeah so, I’m Head Boy. Don’t ask me why, I think Dumbledore has really lost it this time.” To James’ astonishment, Lily laughed. 

“Thank God.” She said when she caught her breath. 

“You aren’t upset that we’ll be working together?” 

“Meh. I was just nervous it would be Snape or some other Slytherin. At least you have good hygiene! I think I would be forced to resign if I had to share a bathroom with one of those grease-balls for an entire year.” For some reason, Lily felt excited that James had been chosen as Head Boy. She also knew exactly why Dumbledore chose him. He was a natural leader. 

“Well I’m glad you think so highly of my cleanliness, Lils. It won’t be too bad sharing a bathroom with you either.” 

“C’mon, I think its time we all danced.” Mary said, grabbing Remus’ hand and dragging him to the dance floor. Everyone followed. 

“M’lady?” James asked, offering his hand to Lily like a gentlemen. 

_ He is so cheesy sometimes; it’s adorable.  _ She giggled and took it as he spun her so he they were pressed against each other. 

He grabbed her hips and they started to sway to the music. “Now this feels familiar,” he whispered in her ear, boldly pressing his groin into her backside. 

She blushed, but listened to her instincts and turned around to face him. She put her hands around his neck. “I liked this better” She thrust against him once, doing a sexy body roll to make it discreet. His hands moved from her hips to her butt then back again. 

“Merlin, Lily I want you.” 

“I know.” 

“So what are we waiting for?” He looked at her with hopeful eyes, smirking his famous smirk. She was about to agree with him when she suddenly remembered that this was _Potter_ that she was dancing with. _He’s an arrogant toe-rag, remember? It doesn't matter how sexy he is._ She reminded herself. _But oh, what he did with those hands; that tongue…_

“James- we…we can’t,” it still took all of her will power to say no.  Feeling his bulge on her lower stomach was making her feel hot and wet between her legs. And now his hand was trailing up her thigh. 

“But we can…tell me it wasn’t amazing for you and I’ll stop.” She didn’t want him to stop. _Get it together Lily._ She finally came back to her senses and pulled away. 

“Goodnight James.” She said soberly, and ran out of that bar and apparated to Marlene’s before he could follow her. 

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James stood in the middle of the dance floor, completely dumbfounded. Lily had seemed to be having a good time. He would even venture to say that she was flirting with him. Hell, she had thrust her hips against his and put her arms around his neck; who was he kidding? Lily had been all over him. He couldn’t understand what he had done wrong that made her run off like that. 

“Mate, what’s wrong? Where’s Evans?” Asked Sirius, coming up with Marlene in front of him swaying back and forth. 

“Left. Ran off.” 

“Why? What happened?” Marlene asked, looking concerned. 

“The fuck I know. We were dancing and suddenly she just said goodbye.” It wasn't the complete truth, but he wasn’t sure if Lily would want her to know that he almost fingered her on the dance floor. 

“Women. The mysterious creatures are only good for one thing.” Sirius said and Marlene hit him. 

“Alright then, Alice. Time to round up the troops. Lily already left but we have to find Mary,” Marlene grabbed Alice’s arm from a stranger. 

“There she is!” Alice waved at Mary who dancing with Remus. Mary saw Alice and, apparently deciding it was her last chance, grabbed Remus’ collar to pull him down so she could kiss him. He was surprised at first but he kissed her back for a few moments before she pulled away, whispered something in his ear and winked. 

“Alright, you guys ready?” Mary smiled as she walked over. Alice and Marlene laughed as they saw Remus frozen with bulging eyes. 

“I love you Mary. C’mon, Lily’s already at my house.” They said goodbye to James and Sirius and walked out. 

“Damnit! I swear I was going to get with McKinnon tonight. I blame you Prongs.” Sirius said when the girls were out of earshot.  James laughed; it would never happen. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily was pacing the room when she heard the girl’s come in. 

“Hey! Why did you leave Lil?” Alice asked as she started to change into her pajamas. 

“I, uh, didn’t feel well.” 

“Lily Evans, you are the world’s worst liar. This totally has to do with James Potter!” Marlene laughed. 

Lily didn’t want to tell them, but she knew she couldn’t lie. They knew her too well. “Fine, maybe it does. A little.” The girls giggled and Lily rolled her eyes. 

“Okay, tell us everything.” 

“Well it started two nights ago…” And she told them about meeting ‘John’ when she was in disguise and how it turned out to be James. 

“So it’s true then? He’s…you know? Well endowed?” Mary wiggled her eyebrows and smirked. Lily blushed.  

“Definitely well endowed. But more importantly, he was an expert at… pleasuring.” 

“Really?” Alice said.

“Yes. Which is why I had to run away tonight. I almost left with him. It was one thing to accidentally do that with him but knowingly hook up with Potter! How could I let myself get that close?” Lily punched a pillow and the girls looked at each other. “What, what is it?”

“Its just…” Alice struggled “we don’t think James is that bad. He’s grown up a lot since even last summer. And obviously you guys have the chemistry. Anyone who has eyes can see that. You looked like you were having fun with him tonight. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if you gave him a chance, Lil.” 

Lily stared back at them. “You guys think I should give Potter a go?” The three girls nodded. 

She rolled her eyes and sighed. “Fine. I will think about it, but no promises.” Truthfully, she had been thinking about it herself and she was glad her friends convinced her. 


	3. Fortescue's and the Forest

Ch. 3 -  Fortescue's and the Forest

  


 

 

Two weeks later, James woke up from a particularly vivid dream of Lily doing unspeakable things to him. He was sweaty and his boxers felt sticky. _Great,_ he thought, _I’m fourteen years old again having wet dreams._ He looked at the clock- 6:30 am. He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so he got up to take a shower. 

After a shameful wank and a cold shower he came back into his room he saw a small tawny owl sitting on his bed. 

“Hello, Winston.” He’d recognize Lily’s owl anywhere. He had a unique pattern on his face and his orange brown color was different than any other owls he’d seen.  He excitedly took the letter off Winston’s leg and stroked his head. 

_ James, _

__

_ I’m sorry I ran off the other night, I can explain. Also, since we are head girl and boy, I think it might be good to meet to discuss a few things before term begins. Let me know when you are free if you’d like to get together.  _

__

_ -Lily _

He read the short letter several times.  He laughed at her tiny, messy handwriting. There were several lines scratched out. He went to his desk and took out his quill. 

_ Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlor at 2 pm tomorrow  _

He scribbled his message on the back of her letter and attached it to Winston’s leg. He jumped up in excitement.  He couldn’t believe that she had asked to meet him. He skipped breakfast, deciding a fly on his broom was an order.

“PRONGS! Come down here!” Sirius called down from below. “You’ve got a letter.” James flew down at full speed toward Sirius, almost knocking him off his feet. He smoothly dismounted and grabbed the letter. 

_ See you then.  _

__

“YES!” James punched the air. 

“What? What is it?” 

“Mr. Padfoot, I am going out with Lily Evans tomorrow,” He smirked.

“Really? And how did you manage that?” Sirius asked as they walked toward the house. 

“I didn’t. _She_ asked _me.”_

“No way. What’d you do? Confund her?” 

“She did! Well she said we should ‘talk about out head duties’ but she also wants to explain why she ran away the other night. So I don’t know, it’s not _exactly_ a date.”

“Yeah, Prongs, I wouldn’t get your hopes up on shagging Evans based on that.” 

“Ah, but we’ll be alone together, which is when I can turn on my charm. _Then_ she’ll go out with me again and eventually realize she’s loved me all along.” 

“Sounds like you’ve got a plan. Good luck mate.” He clapped James on the back and sauntered off. 

James arrived early the next day and waited anxiously in front of the ice cream parlor. At 2:01, he saw her walking down Diagon Alley toward him. She wore jean cut off shorts and a loose tank top that had the cover of a Rolling Stones album on it. He wild hair was in a ponytail, and she looked just as beautiful as ever. She saw him and waved. 

“Hey Lilypad.” 

She laughed, “Lilypad? Really?” 

“I suppose that wasn’t the most creative of nicknames. How are you?” He asked as they walked into Fortescue’s. 

“I’m okay. Busy I guess,” She sighed. 

“Do you work?”  

 Lily nodded. “Me and Alice work at The Leaky Cauldron.” 

“That sounds fun.” 

“That’s one way to put it. Tom is a good boss but he can be hard on us. The tips are good too, especially when we’re willing to flirt a bit with the customers. But its not like we are getting free drinks the whole time; just a few.” 

“Wow. Well I’ll have to come visit. See you ladies in action.” Lily giggled. 

“Yes you should.” They laughed and then ordered their ice cream. After a bit of debate, Lily let James pay for her. 

“Do you work?” Lily asked when they sat down. 

“Kind of.  I help my dad at his office sometimes when he needs me. He works for the ministry.” James shrugged, feeling a little embarrassed.  He never had to think about money, and didn’t think about the fact that most people actually worked to earn their money. “Um, Lily?”

“Hm?” She had her spoon in her mouth. 

“Why did you run away, you know, that night?” She sighed. 

“I didn’t want to. Well, a part of me didn’t want to…” She blushed, “but suddenly another part of me set off this siren in my head. I know you’ve changed, James. And I like you; I think you’re great. I suppose the other night I got scared, because I have a hard time forgetting the past.”  

“Oh.” James frowned. 

Lily laughed at his disappointment. “But my friends have convinced me to get over it. They want me to give you a chance.” James almost screamed. _Calm down, she didn’t say she would._

“And?” 

“And I reckon the world is turning upside down, so at this point, why not?” She laughed. His heart skipped a beat. 

James smiled. “Yeah. Why not?” They had both finished their ice cream and sat in silence for a moment. “Want to go for a walk?” 

“Sure. It’s a little busy today but…” 

“No, I have somewhere else to show you.” Lily eyed him suspiciously but took his hand as they disapparated. 

Lily looked around when she got her bearings. James had taken her to a beautiful forest with some of the tallest oak trees she had ever seen. They were in the middle of a clearing and the sun was breaking through. A large stream ran along a path leading through the trees. It was something out of a fairy tale. 

"What is this place?" 

James looked around. "It's just a place I come sometimes. You know, when I want to think." 

"It's beautiful. The forest is my favorite. It can be so peaceful, and I love the smells, and sounds." She closed her eyes for a moment to let herself feel the sun. 

"I know. It's like a different world out here. I feel so free." He looked at her and cleared his throat. This was the first time they were having a deep conversation. 

Lily smiled and stood up. "So how 'bout that walk?"

He smirked "C'mon, this way." He was took her hand and lead her away from the clearing. The path, although small, was still paved. 

They walked and talked until dusk. James had been nervous at first, but talking to Lily turned out to be as easy as talking to Sirius. They actually had a lot more in common than he thought. And to his incredible relief, she didn't pull away when he took her hand. 

When the sun started to go down they had arrived at the clearing again at sat on a log. Lily created a small fire for them. 

"So..." she smiled.

"So...this has been really fun Lils," James said. 

"Has been? What, are you done with me for the day?" Lily laughed. 

"Of course not. I've got a plan to kidnap you so you'll be my prisoner."

"Oh really?" She folded her arms. 

"Yes, and you will be chained to my bed so I can ravish you any time I want." Lily laughed but James also noticed her cheeks go red. 

"You'll have to catch me first!" She got up and ran toward the trees. He laughed and ran after her, but to his surprise she wasn't anywhere to be found. 

He kept walking and looked around. "Lily?" Suddenly something fell on him and he was knocked to the ground.

"Now you're my prisoner," Lily said. She was lying on top of him with her hands on either side of his face.  _Fuck, she was so sexy. Who knew she was so wild?_

James laughed. He could easily get out of her hold, but he wasn't in a rush to get out of a position where Lily Evans was basically straddling him. "I reckon I am. Will you be ravishing me now Mistress Lily?" 

She leaned in so their lips were less than an inch away. "All in good time," she smirked and kissed his cheek. She went to get up but James grabbed her arms and rolled them over so he was the one pinning her now.

"I don't want to wait." He whispered in a husky tone. And he kissed her softly, releasing her arms. He went to pull away but she moved her hands to his neck to deepen the kiss. He used one of his arms to support himself so he was no longer putting all of his weight on her. The other was on her hip, where her top had ridden up and there was a bit of bare skin. He pulled away to kiss her neck and nibble her ear, while shifting so one of his legs was between both of hers. She sighed and ran her fingers through his hair. 

James decided her sighs were a good sign and began to move his hand further up her shirt. He started to kiss her again, their tongues doing the waltz, as his hand reached her breast. He squeezed them and attempted to play with her nipple through her bra. 

"James..." He loved the way she said his name. He couldn't help but thrust his erection against her. He pulled down her bra and began pinching and playing with her nipples.  _Get a hold of yourself James, or something truly embarrassing will happen._

"Oh god James! James stop!" He pulled away and sat up, nervous.

"What?" Lily's eyes were closed; she looked disheveled. 

"We have to stop before...before we can't stop." James' face fell.

"Oh." 

"I fancy you James, but I want to take this slow. To really give you a chance, I have to like you for more than what you can do in the sack, right?" She smirked.

"Ugh. I suppose..." Deep down James agreed with her, but a certain part of his anatomy loathed that theory. _At least she finally agreed to go out with you._

"James?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you like me?" They got up and started walking toward the clearing again. 

"Is that a joke?" 

"No. I mean, I know you think I'm pretty, but what made you decide to ask me out all those times? Do you actually fancy me or was it just the chase?" 

"Lily, I don't fancy you. I'm crazy about you, and it was never about the chase. I was just an idiot. You are so different from any other girl. You're clever and funny, and you're incredibly loyal. You are stubborn and short-tempered, but also the kindest person I know. But I know there's so much more to you and I want to learn it all." 

"Oh," Her cheeks we pink. 

"And Lily? You are not pretty. You're a goddess." 

"You are full of it James Potter, but I'll take the compliment." 

James laughed. "Come on, I'm starving. How about some dinner?" 

"Sounds great. I know a place." She took his hand and off they went. 

They arrived at a pizza place called 'Millie's' and got a table. James wasn't expecting this, but was delighted.

"Shall we share? What do you like on your pizza?" 

"Hmm, alright. I'm a meat girl. Pepperoni, sausage, whatever." 

"As am I. Meat lovers it is." James said and Lily laughed. James ordered them a large pizza.

Lily giggled. "We'll never finish a large have you seen the size of those things?" 

"No, but I'm a growing teenage boy Lily. I know my amazing quidditch body doesn't look like I could, but I bet I could easily finish one of these pies."

"If you say so, Potter." Lily giggled. 

James finally got home at around 11:00 pm. He had finished the pizza, and now he was regretting it. He rubbed his stomach as he sat down on the couch, but smiled as he reflected on the past few hours. _Best. Day. Ever._

“So I take it your plan worked out?” Sirius came up behind him. 

“I think I’m in love with her.” 

“So you’ve just been taking the piss for the last four years? Thanks for putting us through that mate.” 

“No, I’m serious this time. It’s not just a crush. She’s incredible.” 

“Well, good for you Prongs. I’m off to bed.” He started to walk away. 

“I’m gonna marry her, Padfoot.” 

“Well then I hope she’s okay with me being best man. Otherwise we’ll have problems.” 

James laughed. _Yes._ He thought. _I will marry Lily Evans some day._


	4. Teasing and Traveling

Ch. 4 **Teasing and Traveling**

“So, tell me everything.How did it go?” Alice practically attacked Lily when she arrived at the Leaky Cauldron the next day. 

Lily laughed. “Actually, it went really well.I guess I should thank you. We had a great time.” 

“That’s all you’re going to give me?” _God, my friends are nosy._ Lily rolled her eyes. 

“Okay, okay I’ll tell you what happened. Let me just get these drinks to those blokes before Tom yells at us.” She came back a minute late and saw Alice waiting anxiously behind the bar, two bottles of butterbeer opened. Lily took one. “Well, we met at Fortescue’s for ice cream. Then we went for a walk in this beautiful forest that he took me to, and we just talked for hours.” 

“A forest?” 

“Yeah, I don’t know where he found it, but I’m already dying to go back there. It was incredible.” 

“You don’t think he knows? About, you know, speckles?” Alice gave Lily a concerned look. 

“No. How could he?” _I didn’t even think of that._

“Hm. So did he take you home then? Give you a goodnight kiss?” Alice smiled. Lily giggled.

“Not exactly…” And Lily told her about the kiss in the woods, skipping over certain details, then described the dinner. 

“Wow. Impressive first date.” 

“I suppose.” Lily took a sip of her butterbeer, thinking. 

“You _suppose?_ You guys had a plan to go out for ice cream and ended up spending like 8 hours together!” Lily smiled. 

“You’re right.I reckon it was pretty great. It’s just odd. There haven’t been a lot of guys I’ve actually fancied like this. And I never thought James would be one of them.” 

“Awww wittle Lily is in loovvveeee.” 

“I am _not_ in love!” Lily playfully shoved Alice. 

“You are so smitten…” Alice kept teasing. “You want to kiss him; you want to feel him…” Lily started throwing dinner rolls at Alice, who now held her tray up as a shield, but continued. “You want to marry him him…” 

“Shut up, I do not!” 

“You want to lick him…” Alice made a vulgar gesture then took one of the taps and started spraying Lily. 

“WHAT IS GOING ON?” Tom came in and looked at the dinner rolls all around the floor and a Lily, who’s front was covered in some sort of mead. The girls just looked at each other. “Clean this up, and those rolls are coming out of your pay!” 

When he walked away, Alice muttered “Worth it.” Lily laughed and cleaned herself with her wand, then helped Alice with the rolls. 

When they stood up, two familiar faces were looking at them from the other side of the bar. 

“Well that was quite a scene. I would have come here sooner if I’d known it was this exciting in the Leaky Cauldron,” Sirius Black said. 

Lily went bright red. “Definitely not this exciting all the time. Uh…how much did you guys hear?” _Please please say you just came in._

“Just in time for Tom to yell at you. Why were you guys attacking each other?” Sirius asked. 

“Oh look! New customers!” Lily ran as fast as she could toward the table where they sat down. 

“Okay…Now, how ‘bout a couple firewhiskeys Alice?” 

“Coming right up.” Lily came back with a couple empty glasses. 

“Pour me one too.” Lily sighed. She took it and drank it all in one gulp. 

“Easy there Evans, your still on the job.” 

“Piss off Black.” James laughed. 

“When do you ladies get off?” Lily knew the question was really meant for her, but she supposed he wanted to sound casual. It was sweet. 

“Oh, it is slow tonight, and we’ve only got an hour left. James why don’t you walk Lily home? I can close up.” _She is such a deviant._

“You sure, Al?” 

“Of course! Sirius can help me.” She nudged him in the side. 

“Oh, er- yeah I’m going to stay for a few more drinks anyway.” 

“Alright then. Lily?” James asked. 

“Let me just put this away.” She hung up her apron and put her tray away and met him in front. To her surprise, he slid his hand around her waist and gave her a quick kiss. 

“Hi.” He smiled.Lily loved that he did that. 

“Hey.” She realized she recognized his smell. He smelled like that forest. It was delightful. 

“Can I ask you a question?” 

“You just did. But yes.” 

“Do you want to _lick_ me?” She looked at him in horror. He burst out laughing. 

“Wait…but you said you didn’t come in until- oh bugger! Lily shoved him then put her face in her hands.

“Oh c’mon, I’m just teasing Lils.” He removed her hands. Her cheeks were bright red. 

“I’m going to kill Alice.” 

“Actually I think you should thank her for letting you leave early. Otherwise I wouldn’t be able to do this.” He grabbed her cheeks and kissed her more fiercely than she was prepared for. He pulled away and smirked.He took her hand and started walking more briskly. 

“James! Where are we going?” For some reason, Lily felt the need to speak in a quiet voice.

“Ready?” She shrugged but nodded, knowing what was coming. He disapparated them. 

She landed on soft ground and heard the sound of… _waves?_ She looked around. It was dark but she could feel sand beneath her feet and the light of the moon was reflected on an ocean. She looked up and saw a sky filled with stars. In London, you could rarely see many stars because of the clouds and the fact that they were in a city. 

“Where have you taken me now?” She asked. 

“Well, were in the French Riviera, and that’s the Mediterranean.” 

“You’re kidding.” 

“No. This is, uh, sort of a private beach.” 

“Private? Meaning…” 

“My family kind of owns this. There’s a house back there, but they couldn’t make it too close to the water because of the tide.” _He owns a beach? Who the hell am I dating?_

“If I didn’t know any better James Potter, I’d say you were trying to impress me with your money.” 

“Shit, Lily that’s not…” He started to say. 

“James, I’m teasing. I know you know me better than to try that.” She lay down on the sand and looked up at the stars. “This can’t be real.” James chuckled and lay down next to her, folding his hands behind his head.

“It better be.” Lily moved so her head was resting on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair. 

“I should be getting home.” She said after a while.

“Just a little longer?” James pleaded. 

“Alright. It’s not like anyone notices when I get back anyway.” After another few minutes Lily stood up and started stripping. James sat up on his elbows and looked at her in amazement. 

“Uh, Lils? What happened to waiting?” She looked back at him and laughed. 

“We’re not having sex you twit.” She rolled her eyes as she she pulled her pants down, revealing a pair of silk blue panties that matched her bra. “ _I_ am going for a swim in the ocean. And you are more than welcome to join me.”She winked at him and ran toward the water. 

 

James fell back on the sand as he watched the beautiful figure run towards the water. He decided he should probably join her, so he stripped down to his Puddlemere United boxers as ran into the water after her. When he got in, he saw her floating around with her eyes closed, enjoying the waves. He swam towards her and just as he was about to reach her, he went under water and grabbed her waist. He made sure her head was still above water but he dragged her around for a moment to scare her, and then came up for air. 

Lily turned and saw his face. “James Potter! Do not scare me like that!” She splashed his face with salt water. He laughed.

“I’m sorry, love. I couldn’t resist.” They circled each other and swam toward where it was shallow enough that they could both stand. Well, James could easily stand and Lily could stand on her tiptoes. James stopped swimming and stood up. Lily came to him and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen your eyes without your glasses before. Can you see me clearly or am I blurry?”

James laughed. “When you are this close, I can see you.” 

“Well then, I suppose I’ll have to stay this close.” She said as her legs squeezed him tighter. 

“I reckon so.” With the water making her so light, she didn’t need to be held up, but his hands were squeezing her butt anyway.James kissed her neck. 

She was making the most wonderful sounds as he kissed her neck and moved up her jaw. Finally their lips met. Immediately he thrust her tongue inside her.Eventually he moved his mouth down to her neck again and then licked her. Lily squeaked. “Mmmm, salty.” James said and Lily giggled.

He moved his mouth back up to hers and they made out under the moonlight for a while. James didn’t want to push his luck so he didn’t make a move to go any further.However, the feeling of their chests pressed against each other and her legs wrapped around him still felt amazing. Finally they walked to shore and dressed. 

“I can’t believe you took me to France.” Lily said when they apparated to the front of her house. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. Maybe we can go during the day sometime.” James smiled.

<!-- /* Font Definitions */ @font-face {font-family:Arial; panose-1:2 11 6 4 2 2 2 2 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:auto; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-536859905 -1073711037 9 0 511 0;} @font-face {font-family:Times; panose-1:2 0 5 0 0 0 0 0 0 0; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:auto; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:3 0 0 0 1 0;} @font-face {font-family:"ï¼ï¼³ æ˜Žæœ�"; panose-1:0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:fixed; mso-font-signature:1 134676480 16 0 131072 0;} @font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:auto; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-536870145 1107305727 0 0 415 0;} @font-face {font-family:Cambria; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:auto; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-536870145 1073743103 0 0 415 0;} /* Style Definitions */ p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:Cambria; mso-fareast-font-family:"ï¼ï¼³ æ˜Žæœ�"; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman";} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-family:Cambria; mso-ascii-font-family:Cambria; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:"ï¼ï¼³ æ˜Žæœ�"; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family:Cambria; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} @page WordSection1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} div.WordSection1 {page:WordSection1;} \-->   “I think I’d like that.” Lily gave him a quick kiss and tiptoed         inside her house. 


	5. A Birthday on the Beach

** Ch. 5 A Birthday on the Beach **

Lily woke up the next morning feeling light as a feather. She was so happy she didn’t even acknowledge Petunia’s rude comments about how her hair looked in the morning. 

“Lily, dear?” Grace Evans was curvy, like her second daughter. However, her face looked much more like Petunia’s. They both had blonde, silky waves and long necks with thin lips. 

“Yes, mum?” Lily was twirling around the kitchen getting her food for breakfast. 

“We have to go dress shopping today.” Lily was pulled out of her daze. 

“Do we have to?” Lily moaned. Petunia scoffed and left the room. 

“Yes, darling. We’ve put it off long enough. School starts in a week and we must buy it before you leave in case there is a need for alterations.” 

“She doesn’t even want me to be there.” 

“Don’t be silly. You’re her sister. Just because the two of you have grown apart doesn’t me she doesn’t want you at her wedding.” Lily rolled her eyes. Petunia and her hadn’t just grown apart. Ever since Lily got her Hogwarts letter, Petunia had become more and more hostile toward her. Finally, Lily had given up trying to get back in Petunia’s good graces, and ignored her every time she was called a “freak,” or whatever unoriginal insults she had. 

“Mum, I can do the alterations myself, and I’m sure the worse I look the happier Tuney will be anyway.” Suddenly the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it!” Petunia yelled and they heard her running down the hall toward the door. It was probably Vernon, her whale of a fiancé. She opened the door and Lily heard her say, “Oh, hello.” 

“Good morning, you must be Petunia.”Lily recognized the voice and for the second time that morning was taken off guard. She ran into the loo as fast as she could to splash some water on her face. There was nothing she could do about her hair. 

“Lily!” Petunia screeched. “Someone is here to see you!” Lily finally found a clip and shoved some of her hair back so it would look a little tamed. She came to the door and saw him, perfectly dressed for the day and clean. _At least his hair is crazy, too._ “Ahem. Please don’t linger here. I’m waiting on my fiancé to pick me up.” 

“You don’t have to be so rude, Tuney. You could have invited him in. Hi James.” 

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” Petunia was glaring at both of them so Lily shut the door in her face and went to sit on the porch bench. James took a seat next to her. 

“Sleepyhead? It’s only 10:30!” Lily realized she was still in her short boxers and tank top and blushed. 

James laughed. “Ah but there is so much to do before we go back! Not a minute to waste.” 

“Actually I’m supposed to go dress shopping today.” 

“You will not. I am getting you out of it. Now go upstairs and get your skimpiest swimsuit on.” 

“James…” Lily looked unsure but she walked started to walk in. 

“Scoot!” He gave her a tap on the arse. She giggled and ran up the stairs. 

 

James walked into the kitchen to see Petunia and a woman that must have been her mother staring at him. “Er- hello. I’m James Potter.” He held out his hand for her. Surprisingly, the woman threw her arms around him. She then realized what she was doing and pulled away. 

“I am Grace Evans, and this is my daughter, Petunia. I apologize; I just got a little over-excited. Lily has never brought a boy home before.James laughed. 

“It’s lovely to meet you both. Don’t apologize, although I’m not sure Lily will be happy. I came as a surprise today. You see, our friend is having a birthday party at our beach house in Cannes today and…”

“Cannes? As in Cannes, France? That’s where you are going today?” Petunia looked shocked. 

“Well if it’s alright with you, Mrs. Evans?” 

“That sounds like a wonderful time! And please, call me Grace.” 

“I’m sorry, but how do you plan on taking a day trip to the French Riviera?” Lily came down the stairs in her beach clothes as she asked this question. 

“Well, you see Tuney, us _freaks_ can use our _you-know-what_ to get places across the world in a matter of seconds.” 

“Well, most of the people are planning on staying the night at the beach house. Actually, Lily, you and the girls could go to Paris tomorrow and go dress shopping there, if that’s alright, Grace?” At this Petunia stomped out of the room. Lily rolled her eyes. 

“That would be great, James! Thank you for being so considerate. Oh Lily you are going to have such a wonderful time. They’ll have the best designers in Paris.”

Fifteen minutes later, they were holding hands on the front stoop; Lily had a bag her other hand. James smiled and took them back to where they were just a few hours before. When they arrived, however, it looked like a completely different scene. Last night was so peaceful and serene. Today it looked like the complete opposite. A bunch of their friends had already arrived, as well as many people she recognized from Hogwarts. There was a Tiki Hut set up with a full bar behind it.People were swimming and tanning on the beach. There were even a few guys flying over the water tossing a quaffle around. James heard a loud engine and heard Sirius parking one of the Jet Skis. He walked toward them.

“Evans! Welcome to my birthday bash!” Lily laughed. 

“Happy birthday Sirius. Although I thought you turned 17 in July?” 

“He did.” James said. “But we decided to combine our end of the summer party with his birthday this year. C’mon. You are wearing far too many clothes.” James grabbed her bag and put it down as he stripped off his shirt. 

Lily removed her cover up to reveal a white, very scanty bikini. It had no padding so her nipples could easily be seen through the flimsy fabric. 

“Nice sideboob Evans.” Sirius said.

“All for you Black. Just don’t tell your best friend.” She smirked as she reached down to put her clothes in her bag. The bottoms gave minimal coverage to her arse that James was checking out when he noticed something.

“You have a tattoo Lily?” 

“What? Oh, yeah.” She looked at her hip and pulled down the bikini strap so it could be seen. James and Sirius looked at it.It was the small outline of a doe. Nothing too detailed, but beautifully simple. Just then Lily lifted the strap back up and ran away. James and Sirius saw her tackle Mary and Marlene jump on top of the two of them. 

“A doe?” 

“I know. What are the chances? What do you think it means?” 

“I don't know. Maybe she just likes deer. She said she loves the forest.” 

“Likely, mate.” Sirius rolled his eyes. “We won’t find out today though. Let’s go get pissed.” 

The party went on for hours. Drinks got stronger, people got friskier. Alice and Lily went behind the bar and started whipping up some of the Leaky Cauldron specials while Mary stripped off her bikini top and began running around saying “I’m free! I’m free!” 

James grabbed Lily by the waist, surprising her. “James! I told you not to do that!” He chuckled.

“Come on love, let’s go for a ride.” They ran toward the jet skis and hopped on one. “Ready?” He asked. 

“Hit it!” Lily had her arms around him. He took off.They were hitting the waves at a rapid speed, the Jet Ski flying through the air. Suddenly, James turned too quickly and they both got thrown off the water vehicle. 

“Lil?” James was treading water, worried for a second, until he heard laughter. 

“James? You alright?” He swam over to her. 

“Yeah, you?” Lily laughed. 

“I’m good. But maybe I should drive.” She giggled and splashed him. 

Lily found that she was having the time of her life. When they got back to shore, the sun was just starting to set. It seemed like a second wave of people had arrived to the party as well. Mary had her top back on, much to many of the male guests’ dismay. She also saw that a beach volleyball game had been set up, no doubt by the muggleborns of the crowd. Lily laughed as she saw some of her fellow classmates watching the game and trying to figure out the rules. She felt a tug on her hand and let James lead her to where a group of people were sitting in beach chairs around a bonfire. 

“Okay, never have I ever done it in a bathroom.” Marlene said. A few people from the group, including Mary and Sirius drank their shot. 

“Come join us guys!” Alice waved Lily and James over. She was sitting on Frank Longbottom’s lap and he had his arm around her waist. James pulled up a chair so they could do the same.Peter passed them shot glasses that magically filled up with a clear substance. 

“Never have I ever kissed a girl.” Sarah Beckett said. All the boys drank, as did Lily and Marlene. Sirius spit out his drink, which happened aimed right at Marlene.

“What! You two kissed?” 

“I appreciate the spray Black. Really refreshing.” She wiped her face. “Yes we did kiss. It was super steamy,” Marlene winked. “…And you’ll never hear the story.” 

“Hot.” Remus said dazedly. Everyone laughed. 

“Your turn, Prongs.” The group turned to look at James. 

“Yeah _Prongs,”_ Lily teased, “what haven’t you done?” 

“Hmmm. Never have I ever had a threesome.” Sirius drank, as did Marlene. Lily paused when she saw Marlene giving her a look. _She wouldn’t._

“ _Lilikinssss_ don’t be shy. I think you’re forgetting a certain night last summer.” Lily went beet red and glared at Marlene. It wasn’t affecting her at all, however. The girl simply wiggled her eyebrows back.

“Marlene McKinnon, I’ll kill you.” And took her shot _._ But at that moment she felt James shift beneath her and suddenly felt his erection pressing into her backside. 

As the rest of the group started talking to each other and questioning Marlene about their threesome, James whispered in her ear, “I am so fucking turned on right now.” Lily couldn’t resist. She got off James.

“I think I’m going to go change out of this wet bathing suit...” She announced to the group and ran toward the house, knowing James would be right behind her. 

When she reached the house, she was taken aback by its beauty. The two story vacation home stretched out and she figured two of her house in Cokeworth could fit inside. She opened the door and waited for James just inside. 

James reached the house a minute after Lily, finding her waiting for him. She smiled when she saw him, and before she could say anything, he pinned her against the wall and kissed her. She immediately reciprocated, running her hands through his tangled, sandy hair. He hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. For a moment they stayed in that position, and then James started carrying her up the stairs. He pulled away for a minute to see where he was going and she sucked on his neck. _How did she always know exactly what to do?_

James finally reached his room and walked straight toward the bed, throwing her down on it. Lily used her elbows to push herself to the head of the bed, where there were an excessive amount of pillows. James lowered himself down on top of her and let her feel his throbbing bulge. They kissed fiercely and their hips started to move in unison. 

“Oh god, James don’t stop.” He could almost feel the outline of her through the flimsy material of her bathing suit, and wanted so badly to feel her wetness again. One of his hands was on her hips where her tattoo was, the other grabbing handfuls of sheets, trying to control himself. 

He started to trail his hand back up her stomach, but he was going painfully slow. He was nervous Lily would tense up again.However, to his surprise, Lily reached around and untied her bikini top, and revealing her luscious, full breasts. _She is not a girl,_ James thought, _she’s a woman._ She was already panting. She nodded and he took one of the round tits in his mouth. 

“Oh, fuck, James. Please.” She bit her lip. One of her hands ran its way through his hair and the other slithered down his chest. James paused for a moment and groaned as she reached inside of his shorts. 

“Merlin, Lily.” She wrapped her hand around him and began to stroke him. The feeling of her tossing him was unlike anything he had ever felt. He rested his head in the crook of her neck and kept squeezing her breasts. He couldn't help but thrust against her hand. _I am a selfish prat._ He thought.He hated himself but was past the point of return. Soon enough, he came; grunting and burying his head between her breasts. “Fuck, Lils. You didn’t have to do that.” 

“I know; I wanted to.” She kissed his forehead as the rest of his face was buried in her chest. He was so ashamed, but didn’t want to ruin the mood. 

“I want to make you feel that amazing.” James grabbed the side of her bottoms and pulled them down. He moved his body back up so he could kiss her neck as she started sighing in anticipation. Lily kicked the white bikini off the bed. _How did I get to be so lucky? I am actually in bed with Lily Evans, completely naked._ James trailed his hand up her inner thigh, teasing her. 

Lily closed her eyes and bit her lip. “Please.” James didn’t need her to ask twice. He shoved two fingers inside of her and found she was already very wet. He began to slowly pump them in and out while using his thumb to play with her clit. “James! Fuck!” He loved the way she screamed his name. She started grinding against his hand and he added a third finger. His pumping grew faster and faster and he could feel her beginning to tighten around his hand. His other hand was playing with her nipples, switching from on side to the other. 

Finally, she screamed and went over the edge. James’ fingers felt her clamp around them as she grabbed the sheets in total ecstasy. When he was sure she was finished, he pulled his fingers out. Lily watched as he licked them and tasted her on his hand. 

When Lily caught her breath she said, “There is no way I made you feel that amazing.” James laughed.

“My dear, you have no idea.” And he finally got off of her and lay on the bed. She cuddled up next to him. 

“There you are!” James heard a voice say as she woke up. They must have dozed off. 

“Padfoot! Get out!” James attempted to cover her up. Sirius did not leave, but turned around so he faced the wall. 

“I will not. It is my birthday party and you are about to miss the cake.” 

“Sirius, leave so I can dress. We’ll be out in 5 minutes, I promise” Lily said. He scoffed and left. Lily began to put on high waisted jean shorts and a royal blue bandeau top. 

“Ready?” James said. 

<!-- /* Font Definitions */ @font-face {font-family:Arial; panose-1:2 11 6 4 2 2 2 2 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:auto; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-536859905 -1073711037 9 0 511 0;} @font-face {font-family:Times; panose-1:2 0 5 0 0 0 0 0 0 0; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:auto; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:3 0 0 0 1 0;} @font-face {font-family:"ï¼ï¼³ æ˜Žæœ�"; panose-1:0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:fixed; mso-font-signature:1 134676480 16 0 131072 0;} @font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:auto; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-536870145 1107305727 0 0 415 0;} @font-face {font-family:Cambria; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:auto; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-536870145 1073743103 0 0 415 0;} /* Style Definitions */ p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:Cambria; mso-fareast-font-family:"ï¼ï¼³ æ˜Žæœ�"; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman";} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-family:Cambria; mso-ascii-font-family:Cambria; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:"ï¼ï¼³ æ˜Žæœ�"; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family:Cambria; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} @page WordSection1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} div.WordSection1 {page:WordSection1;} \-->

“Sorry James, but I think we are going to have to miss the cake. I have plan.” Lily smirked. 


	6. Filibuster's and Frills

Ch. 6 Filibuster’s and Frills

  


“You have a plan?” James asked her. Lily nodded. “A plan for what?” 

“Well, I didn’t give Sirius a birthday present, and I think he would appreciate this. And I know you’re annoyed that he interrupted our post-coital bliss, so missing his birthday cake will be our little revenge.” 

“Okay, but this better be good because that cake looked delicious.” 

“You will still be able to have the cake. We can pull this together in a few minutes. I assume you have Filibuster’s Firework’s around here somewhere?” James started to understand her and smiled. 

“Would I be a marauder if I didn’t?” 

“Well what are you waiting for? We need as much as we can get.” James led her to the stash and she looked at it in wonder. They proceeded to bring out every single firework he had outside and place them in the sand. They were still far enough back where no one could see them. 

“Are you sure we need all of them?” James looked a little disheartened. 

“It’s Sirius’ birthday, he will want nothing less than extraordinary.” Lily said as she started transfiguring the colors shapes of the fireworks and then charming them to set up and go off at the right time. Finally, as they heard a loud and sloppy “Happy Birthday” song begin, Lily said “Its time.” She waved her wand at the fireworks and they began briskly walking toward the crowd, trying to act casual. 

Sirius opened his mouth to call Lily and James out for being late when a giant ‘boom’ interrupted the scene. Everyone looked at the sky as the fireworks began to go off. James had to admit he was impressed with Lily’s spellwork. All different colors and shapes went off and twirled around in the sky. A Gryffindor lion was chasing people around the beach. There were even crude fireworks, with lingerie clad women who walked up to Sirius and ‘kissed’ his cheek then disappeared into the night.  The show went on for fifteen minutes. Finally, “Happy Birthday Sirius” blew up among the stars, with a giant dog running around the words, upon James’ request. 

“Well that was strange.” James said pretending he didn’t know where they came from, but smirking. 

“How did you…?” Sirius started. 

“Lily’s idea. Thank her.” James said. Lily blushed. 

“I didn’t get you a present, so, yeah. Happy birthday.” 

“I loved it. You are brilliant Lils, we could use you for some of our pranks this year. Did you dip in to our stash of Filibuster’s?” Sirius looked at James. 

“Er- a bit.” James scratched the back of his neck. 

“We used it all. Sorry!” Lily laughed and ran away to avoid the row. 

“Lily Evans that was marauder’s property!” Sirius yelled, but he was laughing. 

  


Lily ran away to let the boys have a moment and grabbed a piece of cake. Yum, chocolate on chocolate.  Mary came up next to her, with the arm of some boy Lily didn’t recognize around her shoulder. 

“I’ll catch up with you later, darlin.’” She winked at him and shrugged off the guys arm so she could have some girl time with Lily. 

“And who is that?” 

“Damien something. He’s in Hufflepuff. Sixth year.” Mary shrugged, smiling. 

Lily laughed. “Going for the younger men now? I love it Mary.” 

“So you and James then?” 

“Yep. I suppose it was a good idea to listen to you girls after all.” 

“You guys are great together. I bet he’s such a good boyfriend.” 

Lily laughed. “I bet he’s…” She trailed off. Were they boyfriend and girlfriend? He hadn’t asked her to be his girlfriend yet. True, they had only been on two dates, but it felt like more. “Mary, I don’t know if he’s my boyfriend. Does he have to ask me or something?” Mary giggled. The truth was, Lily had never had a real boyfriend. She had gone on dates but she hadn’t been in an actual relationship before. She had never liked anyone enough to go on more than one of two dates with them. 

“Well, from what Alice has told me, it seems like you guys like each other a lot. I mean, its no secret that James has been in love with you since day one. So I think you should assume that by the time we get back to school, he’ll be calling you his girlfriend.” 

“So should I expect him to ask me?” Lily felt silly; she had never known so little about something before, and she never felt so inadequate. 

“Some boys do. Some think you should just know and start saying it.” 

“Huh. Okay, thanks Mary.” 

“Anytime, speckles. Now I have to go find my fellow before he thinks I’ve ditched him.” 

“Have fun.” Lily laughed.  

  


  


James walked up to Lily, seeing her yawn when Mary walked away.   

 “Come on love, I think its past our bed time and it looks like Sirius has finally succumbed to the firewhiskey.” They looked up and saw Remus and Peter walking toward the house with a limp body levitating behind them. A few people were following. 

When they got to the house many of the bedrooms were already taken. Thankfully, James had locked his room earlier so they were able to sleep on his comfortable king size bed while others had to transfigure furniture into mattresses. 

  


  


“Up up up!” He heard clapping. This is a dream. James thought. No one is actually waking me up right now. “Come on, we can’t have the head boy and girl being skivers. Lily, I know you can hear me; you have to get up. We are going to Paris today!” James opened his eyelids halfway and saw the figure of Marlene Mckinnon leaning over them. She was in workout clothes and must have gone for a run.  He knew that she did this every morning at Hogwarts, but after yesterday, he had no clue how anyone’s body could handle that. He supposed that was why she was one of the best quidditch players in the school.  

“Marlene…” He heard Lily say. “I don’t think I can make it to Paris today.” 

“I had a feeling you would say that. Drink this and take a shower. We’re leaving in an hour.” Lily threw a pillow at her but took the drink. James knew it was a hangover potion, and hoped there would be some left over for him. 

“Any more of that McKinnon?” 

“Don’t worry, Sirius whipped up several batches and I convinced him to share his personal stash. We’ve got a lot of hungover people downstairs.” 

“Wonderful.” James could only imagine what sort of clean up job he had to look forward to today. He slowly got out of bed, and Lily followed suit after chugging the drink. 

“Come down when you’re ready, Lils. We’ve got the whole day planned. Our friends Coco Chanel, Louis Vuitton and Christian Dior await!”  She pranced out the door. Lily rolled her eyes and walked toward the bathroom. 

  


  


“She will kill me if I buy this.” Lily said, looking in the mirror. They were in the third boutique of the day, and she was trying on a floor length, midnight blue dress. The material was flowing and smooth, and it fit her curves in all the right places. It had a slit down the left leg that would be quite revealing when she walked or danced.  It had a scoop neckline with off the shoulder sleeves. 

“Okay, I’ll buy it.” Marlene said. “But either way, you have to wear that.” The other girls nodded in agreement. 

“It’s beautiful, guys. But I can’t. She already hates me! The least I can do is buy a dress that makes me blend in. I should be buying an ugly dress.” 

“Lily. Your sister is an ugly twat. No offense.” 

“Thanks, Mar.” 

“Anytime.” 

“I’m still not buying the dress. I can’t afford it anyway. What about the pink one?” Lily suggested, despite knowing that pink was a terrible color on her. Her friends looked at each other. 

“That one was…nice.” Alice smiled. Lily sighed. She is a terrible liar. 

  


The search went on for another two hours until Lily found a tea length purple dress with a lace pattern. It was quite pretty and flattering, but definitely not even close to as beautiful as the blue one. It satisfied Lily and the girls approved. 

“I’m exhausted.” Mary said, sitting on a bench when they left the store with Lily’s dress. The girls had been shopping around Paris for hours without a break. Marlene had about ten bags, but she shrank the clothes fit into one. Mary had a fair amount of bags as well. Even Alice had bought a fancy pair of shoes. 

“One more stop ladies. Then lunch.” Marlene led them down the street and into a lingerie store. 

“We should’ve known.” Alice said to Lily. 

Mary was beaming. “Marlene, you are brilliant.” 

“I know. Now come on. Lily is the only one who needs to freshen up her lingerie drawer.” 

“Who said anything about me?” 

“No one. But since you recently scored yourself a boy toy who happens to be one of the most coveted boys in school, I think it's a given.” 

“Oh.” Lily blushed. She had nice sets of panties and bras, but nothing like this store. It was an abundance of lace and frills and straps and bows. Practicality would not be a word used to describe the undergarments surrounding her. 

“Let’s get started then! I think I’m going to get a new nightie.” Marlene pondered out loud. She started handing things to Lily, who started laughing as they got skimpier and skimpier. She was saying things like, “James will love this one…” and “yes, this one is definitely necessary.” 

By the time they were finished, Lily had three sets and two nighties. She didn’t even count the amount Marlene bought. Mary bought a set of red lingerie with stockings to match, and Alice invested in a simple but sexy black brassiere and black silk panties. 

“James is going to lose his mind when he sees you in those Lily.” Alice said, giggling. They sat down in a café and ordered lunch. 

“And you’re sharing a dorm with him! You are going to drive him mad.” 

“Trust me, I think he’s going to drive me mad first. I really want to be with him but I don’t want to act like a slag. I mean if it's a real relationship, I should make him wait, right?” 

“Lily, do what you want. Who cares if you’ve only been out a couple times? If it feels right, go for it. You are never one to care about what other people think; why would you start now?” Marlene said. 

“You’re right. I just don’t know if getting physical will interfere with getting to know him properly.” 

“I think you’re overthinking it.” Alice replied. 

“As you do with most things.” Marlene added. 

“Love the support, ladies.” Lily said as she grabbed a piece of bread from the basket on the table. 

  


  


  


  


“Merlin, I’m knackered.” Peter said, plopping down on the couch. The boys were back at the house and had just finished cleaning up. It took three hours to get all the people out of the house so they could start, and even then they kept coming across stragglers still passed out as they cleaned. 

“Me too. I still don’t understand why we couldn’t have asked the house elves to do it. They would have been happy to help.” Sirius complained. James’ house elves, Lotty and Shelt, were a married couple that loved serving the Potters. They were technically free elves, but they enjoyed their work and did not want to leave. In this situation, however, James told the boys he felt guilty and a bit ashamed about the state of the house, and thought that Lotty and Shelt would be horrified, so they would have to clean it themselves. 

“Trust me Sirius, they will be helping. We can only do so much. They’ll be here tomorrow to get every nook and cranny that we missed. And I’m guessing there are plenty those.” 

Sirius gave him a snort as if to say he did an amazing cleaning job. 

“I wonder how the girls are doing. Think they’re having fun in Paris?” Remus said as he sat next to Peter. 

“No, its probably dreadful there. Its not like they are in one of the most beautiful and romantic cities in the world.” Sirius replied, rolling his eyes. 

“I think Padfoot needs a little cat nap.” James said, pretending to whisper to Remus. 

“Excuse me, I am a canine, not a feline.” They all chuckled. 

“Where do you think they are right now?” Peter asked. 

“My favorite place- Aubade.” Sirius said dreamily. 

“Aubade?” 

“A high end lingerie boutique. If the French know anything, its undergarments.” 

“Padfoot, you have a one-track mind. And there is no way in hell that those girls went there. Can you picture Lily buying French lingerie?” James replied. 'And now I’m thinking about Lily in naughty lingerie, hmm, if only.' 

“I think I would drop dead if I saw McKinnon in something from that store.” Sirius was still looking dazed. 

“How do you even know about it?”

“Don’t you remember? Last summer, I dated that bird Terese from Beauxbatons? Wild minx she was.” 

“Ah, yes. Well, I think I’m going to have a nap. Wake me up if the girls come back here. Otherwise bugger off.” James trudged upstairs and fell on his bed. 

  



End file.
